


The Gift

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau grows a dick, Bottom Yasha, But it's really soft, F/F, Magic, Mild Angst, NB Lesbian Beau, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pure Smut, Top Beau, alter self, beau has some gender issues to work out, magic scroll, magic use, mild dirty talk, size play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: After Beau expresses a desire to have a real dick, Yasha surprises her with a gift that lets her have just that. Even if it's just for a little while.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 39
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that came to me after Beau was excited to turn into a male tiefling. I put too much thought into this for just to be smut lol 
> 
> This was meant to be dirtier but the ladies wanted soft so *shrug*
> 
> y̶e̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶o̶m̶e̶g̶a̶v̶e̶r̶s̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶e̶x̶t̶r̶a̶ ̶s̶t̶e̶p̶s̶ ̶s̶h̶h̶h̶h̶h̶
> 
> Also the formatting is messing up for some reason so if there's a fuck ton of space at the top of the story, I apologize. Unsure of what's causing it.

“ _Oh, Kord_ , Beau, _please_!” 

Yasha panted heavily beneath the little monk, hands fisting the sheets and twisting the fabric in her hands. Above her, Beau gripped Yasha’s hips as she slammed into Yasha over and over again, thrusting deeply into the aasimar with her strap. 

Beau grunted at the pressure on her clit, adjusted the angle of her hips and Yasha cried out, the head of Beau’s cock now pressing against the spot along her front wall again and again. 

Beau gripped Yasha’s hips more tightly, feeling the insistent tug behind her navel and a pooling pressure. Beau was close, she was so fucking close and she could near fucking taste it on her tongue. If the way Yasha was bucking beneath her was any indication, she was close, too. 

But Beau’s orgasm was just out of reach and it was frustrating the shit out of her. She thrusted harder, her hips picking up a blistering pace and Yasha gave a deep, guttural moan. At least Yasha was enjoying her weird mood. 

And her pace. It was rare Yasha liked having sex this way. Gentle and soothing and slow buildups were usually what Yasha preferred. But once in a while, Yasha asked to be fucked, good and hard. Tonight had been one of those times. Yasha didn’t want or even need a scene, but she had requested that she not be able to walk straight after. Beau was more than happy to oblige. 

But in Beau’s mind there was some sort of disconnect tonight. Grinding against her strap felt good. Fucking Yasha felt great. But she just. Couldn’t. Fucking. Get. There. _Ugh_. 

But she wouldn’t let Yasha down. 

She reached one hand down and rubbed circles over Yasha’s clit. The woman keened, arching off the bed and nearly ripping the sheets in her strong hands. Beau smirked and then let her mind wander. 

She knew how tight Yasha’s cunt was from having used her fingers. So Beau closed her eyes, imagined her strap wasn’t made of glass and not attached to her by a leather harness. 

Instead she imagined her cock was actually hers and imagined just how fucking good it would feel for Yasha to be clenching around her that way. How good it would feel to feel the slide of her dick as she moved in Yasha, the ridge of her flared head catching on her and inside her.

Beau groaned, eyes rolling in her head even though they were closed. That pressure building up between her legs was growing. Just a little more. 

Beau felt Yasha lock up beneath her for a long moment before she spasmed, sobbing out Beau’s name as she came. Beau’s mind conjured up the sensation of Yasha’s cunt locking around her dick, squeezing her tightly, feeling how wet and warm Yasha was as she came. 

Beau groaned, head falling forward as she gave a shout, rutting into Yasha hard, the pressure along her cock spilling out, filling Yasha with come as her climax rolled through her and Yasha’s orgasm extending and milking Beau for everything she had. 

Beau shivered and fell forward to her hands as her hips continued to thrust into Yasha, her rhythm stuttering. She pressed her face into Yasha’s shoulder, feeling Yasha’s muscles still contracting around her. 

Finally Beau stilled, breathing hot and heavy into Yasha’s shoulder. Yasha shivered beneath her, breathing just as heavily into Beau’s ear. She felt Yasha’s hands splay across her back and rub soothingly along her skin. 

“Where’d you go,” Yasha asked after several minutes. 

Beau lifted her head and stared at Yasha with glazed eyes. “Huh?” 

_Very eloquent, Lionett._ Higher brain function was always the first thing to go after a good orgasm. 

Yasha chuckled and brushed Beau’s hair back from her sweaty and flushed face. She kissed Beau softly, shivering as Beau moved atop her and feeling her cock shift inside her. 

“At the end there, you seemed to be having a problem,” Yasha explained. “Then your entire body language changed when you closed your eyes. Where’d you go?”

Beau felt herself flush. “Oh, uh. Yeah. I had a hard time getting there tonight,” Beau answered before quickly adding, “It wasn’t you though! You were great!”

So smooth. 

Yasha’s smile was as patient as ever. She continued to run her fingers through Beau’s hair, lightly scratching at her scalp with dull nails. “You were also great,” Yasha echoed. “You do that sometimes, I’ve noticed, when you use your strap. Do you want to talk about it?”

Beau groaned, hiding her face in Yasha’s neck. “ _Noooooo_.” Then she gave a heavy sigh and looked back to Yasha. “Prolly should though, huh?”

Yasha gave a shrug. “Only if you want to. But it could help.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Yasha smiled and gave her a quick, soft peck on the corner of her mouth. “Could you pull out first though? I’m getting sore.”

“Oh. Fuck. Yeah, sorry.” Beau quickly moved but took care took care to pull out slowly. Yasha groaned softly then sighed. Beau, siting back on her knees, quickly removed her harness and dick and tossed it to the foot of the bed. “I’ll clean you later,” she whispered to herself before she settled onto her side next to Yasha. 

Yasha turned to face her and smiled, trailing her hand along Beau’s jaw. And she patiently waited for Beau to begin. 

“So,” Beau finally said. 

“So.”

Beau blinked at Yasha. “ _Sooooooo._ ” 

Yasha smiled and cocked an eyebrow at her. Beau sighed. 

“Promise not to get mad,” Beau asked as she began to fidget with her hands. 

Yasha watched her for a moment, Beau’s gaze having lowered to watch her hands. Yasha gently covered them with one of her own used her other hand to tilt Beau’s chin up. “I won’t get mad. Promise.”

Beau bit her bottom lip then took a deep breath to settle the nerves creeping in. “I uh. I thought about coming. Inside of you.”

Yasha blinked, confusion crossing her face. “I thought you did?”

Beau laughed and shook her head. “No. Well. Yeah, I guess. I got off while my fake dick was in you. But. I imagined actually like, ejaculating inside of you as I came. Cause I pictured myself with a real dick?” Beau’s voice ended on a high note, causing her statement to sound more like a question. Her heart thudded hard in her chest as she felt anxiety pooling inside her gut.

_Please don’t be mad. Please don’t be mad. Please don’t be mad._

Yasha hummed, began running her hand along Beau’s ribs and hip. “Is that something you think about a lot when we have sex?”

“Mm, no,” Beau said softly. “Just sometimes.” Beau ducked her head again, found it easier to speak when she wasn’t directly at Yasha’s face. “And it has nothing to do with you.” Beau’s eyes flicked back up to Yasha for just a moment. “You’re perfect.”

Yasha smiled and squeezed Beau’s hip encouragingly. “But.”

Beau’s eyes went back down. “But. Sometimes I think it’d be nice to have a dick. A real dick. Not all the time. I think it’d get in the way. But, sometimes, I think it’d be nice. Just to be able to really, um. Feel you, when I’m inside of you.”

“I’ve heard of magically engineered straps that do what you say you want,” Yasha said thoughtfully. “Would you like to get one of those?”

Beau gave a small shrug. “I mean. We could. But it wouldn’t be the same cause it’s not really what I want. Also they're fucking expensive.”

“So you want a real, functioning penis?” Beau nodded. “Can you get one magically?”

“Well yeah. But it would be a permanent thing and I only want it sometimes.” Beau sighed and looked up at Yasha. “I’m being stupid aren’t I?”

Yasha smiled kindly and tugged Beau close to her. She kissed Beau’s head and rubbed her back soothingly. “No, Love, you are not being stupid.”

Beau snuggled into Yasha’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. “Would you still like me if I had a dick?”

“Why wouldn’t I like you if you had one?”

“Cause you’re a lesbian and lesbians, as a rule, typically don’t like dicks.”

“I don’t think that’s true. Some women might not but.” Yasha rolled onto her back and guided Beau to do the same, though she tucked Beau beside her with a strong arm. They stared up at their reflections and Yasha smiled. “I like when you use your strap on me. Having a real dick that’s attached to you wouldn’t be much different, I don’t think. I fell in love with you, not your appendages.” Yasha ducked her head and kissed the top of Beau’s head. “I’d still love every inch of you, even with a dick.”

Yasha looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled mischievously. “In fact there’d be more inches of you to love if you had a cock.”

Beau’s face went red. “ _Oh my fucking gods_.” She turned to look up at Yasha and they burst out laughing, heads tucked together. “I can’t believe you fucking made that joke. That was _bad_.”

“Jester would be proud, I think,” Yasha said between giggles. 

Beau nodded. “Jessie would _definitely_ be proud.”

Yasha smiled. “So is sex the only reason you want one?”

Beau hummed, thinking. “I mean, it’d be nice when we’re traveling, too. Wouldn’t have to squat in a random bush and worry about poison oak getting in my ass.” Then Beau’s face lit up, eyes wide. “I could totally piss out a campfire. That’d be so fucking cool.” She looked up at Yasha with a wild smile. 

Yasha schooled her face as not to show her amusement. “You want a dick just for sex and pissing out fires?”

“ _Yes_!” Beau gave Yasha a toothy grin before turning to look back up at the mirror. “I could piss on everything, mark my territory! Mark everything that belongs to me!”

Yasha gave Beau a flat look. “You’re not peeing on me.”

Beau laughed and turned to look at Yasha again. “Not into water sports?”

Yasha looked at Beau long and hard before rolling over and away from her girlfriend. “Goodnight, Beauregard.”

Beau made a squealing sound. “ _Oh, oh_! I could totally pee on Caleb!”

“Good ** _NIGHT_** , Beauregard.”

* * *

A few months pass and Beau, while not having forgotten their conversation, still hadn’t done anything to pursue her wants either. It’s just a silly little fantasy and she’s mostly okay with that, even if curiosity nags at her sometimes. So it surprises her when Yasha pulls her aside one night inside the tower with a smile. 

“I have a surprise for you,” she whispered into Beau’s ear. 

Beau smiles and looks up at her girlfriend. “Oh yeah?”

Yasha hums, kisses Beau’s cheek. “After dinner.” She smiles and kisses Beau softly. 

“Do I get a hint,” Beau asks a bit dazed as Yasha stalks off. 

Yasha turns and gives her best alluring smile and Beau’s knees feel weak. “It’s something you’ve been wanting.”

“You?”

Yasha smirks and turns and walks away. 

It wasn’t hard to find Yasha after dinner. After their date and first night together, she’s slept in Beau’s room and in Beau’s bed. So that’s where Beau goes after dinner (cause Yasha dipped out of their meal before it was even over). And sure enough, Beau finds Yasha in her room, leaning against the door frame that leads from the main room to the bed room. And at the sight of her, Beau’s mouth went dry and all the blood rushed from the rest of her body to collect between her legs and she felt her cunt _throb_. 

Yasha stood there, wearing the robe Beau had given her the morning after their first time. The robe was open but closed enough it hid her all but the curve of her breasts. And of course Yasha didn’t wear small clothes so Beau could see the patch of wiry white hair at the apex of Yasha’s legs, if not her cunt itself (Yasha’s legs were crossed casually at the ankles). She was smirking and twirling the robe’s sash in her hand. 

“Hi,” was Yasha’s soft and casual greeting. 

“ _Hnng_ ,” was all Beau could muster in response. She stepped close to Yasha, who stood up straight as she approached, and slid her hands beneath the robe to rest on Yasha’s hips. “You are so beautiful.”

Yasha smiled and bent down to kiss Beau, who eagerly met her. Yasha slid her arms loosely over Beau’s shoulders and pulled back from Beau’s mouth. 

“Is this my surprise,” Beau asked, lightly running her hands along Yasha’s sides. 

“No,” Yasha answered. “But it does involve it.”

“Well, naked Yasha is best Yasha,” Beau said with a smirk. “And it’s hard to beat that.”

Yasha returned Beau’s smirk. “You might change your mind in a moment,” Yasha teased before leaning down and quickly kissing Beau again. Then Yasha stepped away from her girlfriend and further into the bedroom and Beau followed close behind. 

Yasha approached the bed, picked something up from the nightstand and turned to Beau, hands behind her back. “So.”

Beau smiled. “So.”

Yasha’s cool demeanor seemed to fade a bit and even with her hands behind her back, Beau could tell them were fidgeting. “So. We haven’t talked about it in a while but do you remember telling me about wanting a dick? A real one, not a magic enhanced dildo.”

Beau nodded, her heart beginning to pick up speed behind her ribs. 

“Well. I found something for us. For _you_. It’s temporary, but I remember you saying you didn’t want one all the time anyway.” Yasha’s face was red and she spoke quickly from what Beau assumed was nervousness. Yasha then pulled her hands out from behind her back and extended one towards Beau. 

Beau blinked at Yasha’s hand. “You got me a scroll,” she asked as she reached for the offered parchment. Her blue eyes glanced back up at Yasha’s face. 

“It’s more what’s on the scroll,” she answered. 

Beau, after taking the scroll from her girlfriend, broke the wax seal closing it and opened it. Her eyes quickly scanned over the neat script and her eyes widened as she quickly looked back up to Yasha, mouth agape. 

“You got me a scroll of—“ Beau began but her voice trailed off, disbelief in her voice. 

“Alter self,” Yasha said. “They’re not _that_ rare but this one is modified. Which is why it took so long for me to get it for you. I ended up having to get specially made.”

Beau blinked and scanned the parchment again. Just from working with Caleb, Beau knew the spell only lasted an hour. But as Beau reread the scroll, and read it again a third time just to be sure, she saw this particular scroll lasted longer. 

_Seven extra hours longer._

Beau, mouth hanging open and eyes burning a bit, glanced up at Yasha. “Is this for what I think it’s for,” Beau asked, voice soft. 

Yasha smiled and gently cupped Beau’s jaw in her hand. “I got it for that, yes. But it’s up to you how you want to use it.”

Beau blinked up at Yasha then stepped into her space and wrapped her arms tightly around the taller woman, head resting on Yasha’s chest. She felt Yasha’s arms circle around her and Yasha’s chin resting on the top of her head. 

“I love you,” Beau whispered against Yasha’s skin. “So fucking much.”

Yasha’s arms tightened around her. “I love you, too.”

Beau sniffs a bit then kisses Yasha’s chest between her breasts and takes a step back. She smiles as she says, “Okay, so, let’s do this!” 

“Yeah,” Yasha asks with a smile, excited. 

Beau nods, a large grin on her face. “Yeah!” She looks at the scroll again. “We don’t need anything right?”

“I don’t think so,” Yasha said, coming to stand behind Beau in order to read over her shoulder. “Just recite the spell.”

Beau nods again, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she reads. She could feel a nervous excitement coursing through her and she wanted to be sure she got the spell right. 

“Yup, looks like. Okay!” 

She places the parchment on the bed and begins to quickly undress, tossing her clothes away from her. Yasha sits on the mattress and smiles, amused, watching her girlfriend disrobe. Beau shakes out her limbs before picking up the scroll again. 

“Nervous,” Yasha asks. 

“A little. But a good kind I think,” Beau says with a grin. “Nervous excitement. O _kay_!” Beau closed her eyes, thinks about the changes of her body she wants then opens her eyes and recites the words written on the parchment. 

The air seemed to charge around Beau as she finished speaking. Beau closed her eyes to better focus once again on the changes she wanted in her appearance. Beau felt her body begin to shift and, it didn’t hurt, but it felt fucking _weird_. She could feel her cunt closing but her clit expanding, getting heavy as it grew in size. She felt her entire body grow, muscles and bones growing larger, and hoped Yasha would be okay with it. 

After mere seconds, the transformation was complete. Beau opened her eyes, blinked a few times and took a deep breath before finally looking down at herself and smiled at what she saw. 

A dick had really sprouted between her legs and she found herself laughing. “ _Holy fucking shit_.” She looked at Yasha with a wide smile. “Well? Is it okay?” Beau was excited but could feel a bit of apprehension inside her self and tried to her best to stamp it out. Yasha had said she was happy with this idea, had been the one to present her the scroll to try it out. No reason to be nervous. Right?

“You grew,” Yasha said, taking in Beau’s new height. She stood from the bed and approached her now not so small girlfriend and had to actually tip her head up to look at her. “You didn’t mention wanting to be bigger.”

Beau rubbed the back of her neck. “I usually don’t. I’m okay with my size but I thought ‘why the fuck not’ ya know?” She sheepishly looked down at Yasha. “Is it okay?”

Yasha took in Beau’s stature for a moment then looked back up at Beau’s face. She wasn’t much bigger than Yasha, just a few inches (compared to how Beau only comes up to Yasha’s shoulder, a couple of inches isn’t much). Yasha leans up and Beau bends down to meet her in a soft kiss. When they break apart, Beau is smiling. 

“It’s so weird having to duck down to kiss you,” Beau says with a chuckle. 

Yasha smirks. “Don’t get used to it.” She leans up to kiss Beau again and Beau’s now large hands slide to Yasha’s shoulder, beneath the robe and gently pushes it off. Yasha lets her arms hang at her sides so the robe drops from her body and to the floor. Then Yasha brings her arms up and drapes them over Beau’s shoulders as Beau’s hands find Yasha’s hips. 

Yasha chuckled a bit against Beau’s lips. “You’re poking me in the stomach.”

Beau felt her face flush. “Shit, sorry!” She tries to take a step back but Yasha’s arms tightened around her shoulders. 

“That was kind of the point,” Yasha says, trying to reassure Beau. “I’m only teasing.” 

Beau takes a deep breath. “Alright.” Beau tries to relax in Yasha’s arms but still feels a bit anxious. “Is this really okay?” 

Yasha smiled and cupped Beau’s face with one hand and kissed her softly. “It’s really okay,” she says quietly. She leans up to kiss Beau and Beau happily meets her, losing herself in the heat of Yasha’s mouth. 

But Beau feels another type of heat as she feels Yasha’s hand trail from her face, down her shoulder, stopping to palm and squeeze her breast. Beau moans and presses into Yasha’s hand but Yasha doesn’t linger long. She moves her hand lower, along Beau’s ribs, to her chiseled stomach, lightly drags her nails through the wiry hair above Beau’s cunt. 

Except she doesn’t have a cunt now and she groans into Yasha’s mouth when Yasha’s fingers slowly trace down the length of her, just enough to tease. 

Yasha smiles against her mouth when she feels Beau twitch. “This okay,” she asks softly. 

Beau eagerly nods her head. “Uh huh.” 

Yasha smiles and slowly, gently, wraps her fingers at the base of Beau’s shaft. Beau whimpers and closes her eyes, doing her absolute best to keep still but everything seems magnified and she feels more sensitive. Maybe she is. 

Her knees near give way when Yasha’s hand strokes her to just under her flared head. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Beau exhales, eyes shooting open. She looks down at Yasha who only smiles up at her. 

Beau’s eyes flash and she grips Yasha by the waist and tosses her backwards onto the mattress. Yasha lands with a yelp and Beau laughs. 

“I see why you do that so much to me, it’s fun,” she says as she crawls over Yasha. 

Yasha smiles up at her. “You enjoy me tossing you around.”

Beau smiles and gives a shrug before leaning down to kiss Yasha. Yasha happily meets her, licking her tongue into Beau’s mouth. Beau begins to settle on top of her and Yasha feels Beau’s cock nudging along her cunt and she braces one hand on Beau’s shoulder. 

“Wait.”

Beau immediately pulls back and shifts to lay beside Yasha. “Okay?”

Yasha nods then nudges Beau to move. “I just want to do something first. Can you sit up against the headboard for me?”

Beau nods and quickly does as she’s asked, half reclined against the pillows. She smiles happily when Yasha quickly moved to straddle her, Beau’s favorite place for Yasha to be, and brings her hands to Yasha’s hips. 

Beau can feel the heat of Yasha’s cunt along the underside of her cock and Beau finds herself fighting the urge to thrust up and into her. She kisses Yasha instead and moans into her mouth when Yasha begins a slow rocking rhythm on Beau’s lap. 

Yasha’s already wet and she glides easily over Beau, whimpering when her clit catches on the tip of Beau’s cock. It soon becomes too much for Beau, and she grips Yasha’s hips tighter. 

“Yasha, babe,” Beau starts, breaking the kiss. She swallows as Yasha continues to grind over her. “I am really starting to lose control here.”

Yasha’s hips still and Beau nearly whines. Yasha leans forward and slowly licks the shell of Beau’s ear. “Do you want to be inside me instead?” Words Yasha’s said to Beau in the past have new meaning tonight. 

Beau’s groans and lets her head fall back against the headboard with a _thunk_. “Fuck, babe, you know I do.”

Yasha smirks and kisses Beau deeply. Beau moans into Yasha’s mouth as she feels Yasha’s hand move between them and grip her cock in a warm hand. Then she feels Yasha adjust her and feels wetness at the tip of her cock as Yasha lines Beau up with her entrance. Beau quickly breaks the kiss and looks down to watch, mesmerized, as Yasha slowly sinks down onto her. 

Beau’s eyes nearly roll into the back of her head as the tip of her cock sinks into Yasha’s wet heat. Yasha pauses and lightly runs her fingertips along Beau’s jaw. “Stay with me, Love.”

“No where else,” Beau says, opening her eyes. She refocuses her gaze and watches as her cock slowly, inch by inch, disappears into Yasha until, finally, she’s pressed flush with Beau’s lap. 

Yasha is so. Fucking. Warm. And _soft_. She’s rippling slightly around Beau already and Beau can feel every slight tremor and twitch of her. Beau swallows, feeling overwhelmed, and looks up at Yasha, eyes completely blown. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Beau whispers, sliding her hands around Yasha’s back and pulling her closer. She moans as her cock shifts inside Yasha and Yasha does the same. 

“So do you,” Yasha says just as quietly. Then she clenches around Beau and she groans, her head falling to rest against Yasha’s shoulder. 

“Fuck me, _Yash_ ,” Beau whimpers, hands digging into Yasha’s back. 

“Alright,” Yasha says simply. Then she slowly raises up and sinks back down on Beau’s cock. 

Beau groans loudly, head jerking back to stare up at Yasha. She smiles and takes pity on Beau and leans forward to kiss her as she begins a slow rocking motion over her, gently clenching around Beau. 

Beau whimpers and tightens her arms around Yasha’s waist. She breaks the kiss and presses her head against Yasha’s own, breathing heavy as Yasha continues to slide up and down the length of her. Yasha’s face is flushed a pretty shade of pink and Beau can already seen a fine sheen of sweat beginning to coat her skin. She’s sure she looks the same. 

Beau is absolutely entranced by Yasha, both the look and feel of her. She begins to match Yasha’s pace by meeting her, pushing her hips up to meet Yasha as she rocks down.

Yasha whimpers, her hips stuttering for just a moment. She reaches her hands up to untie Beau’s topknot and tangle her hands in the long strands. Yasha’s hips begin to roll faster and Beau quickly matches her. 

Beau can feel Yasha fluttering around her, knows she’s already close. It settles something inside of Beau to know, to _really know_ , Yasha was getting as much out of this as she was and not just doing it for Beau’s benefit. Beau’s heart felt full and she smiled at Yasha as she tugged her closer. 

“You feel so good wrapped around me, baby,” Beau whispers when Yasha’s pace picks up again, becoming a bit frenzied. “You’re so close, Yash. I can actually feel it. Do you need to come?”

Yasha nodded, breathing hot and heavy against Beau. “Soon,” she says. 

Beau nods and lifts Yasha slightly so she can rearrange them. She shifts so she’s laying flat on her back and Yasha is kneeling above her, her pale hands on either side of Beau’s head, and then thrusts up into Yasha’s wet heat. 

Yasha cries out, the new angle allowing Beau’s cock to stroke against her front wall. Her head hangs forward, her thick ombre hair falling around hers and Beau’s heads like a curtain. Beau brings one hand up to lightly cup Yasha’s cheek. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Beau whispers. She brushes Yasha’s hair back but it slips forward again due to the motion of Yasha’s rocking body. Beau’s heart beats hard in her chest and she swallows thickly as she feels Yasha’s muscles fluttering wildly around her. 

“ _Beau_ ,” Yasha says with a whimper. “I’m _so_ close, Beau.”

“Come for me, Yash,” Beau says. “I want to feel it. _Please_.”

Yasha whimpers and shifts her weight to one hand and reaches between her own legs with the other. It doesn’t take more than a few swipes with her fingertips on her clit before she’s crying out Beau’s name, her hips slamming down and grinding against the body beneath her as she comes. 

Beau feels Yasha’s orgasm from where she’s deeply buried inside her. It takes every ounce of willpower she has not to follow Yasha over into it but she manages it. Yasha feels so hot and warm around her, muscles contracting tightly. Beau rolls her hips, pushing deeper into Yasha, gently fucking her through her climax. Beau’s eyes flick upwards to the mirror, always out now, watching Yasha’s body rolling over her as she chases her pleasure. 

Several long moments later and Yasha’s body slows then stops. Her face is buried in Beau’s neck and she gasps for air, shivering slightly as Beau’s arms circle around her and hold her close. 

“That was fucking _amazing_ ,” Beau whispers, gently stroking along Yasha’s back. “Gods damn.” She could still feel Yasha fluttering around her and sighed at the feeling of it. 

Yasha chuckles, nuzzling along Beau’s throat before kissing her skin. “It does feel different than your strap.” 

“Good or bad,” Beau asks. 

“Neither. Just different.” Yasha takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out before pushing back to sit up. She moans as Beau’s cock shifts inside her, reaching just a bit deeper inside. 

“What’s different,” Beau asks, watching Yasha. 

Yasha smiles at her, brushing her dark hair from her face. “You’re a bit softer—“

“Nothing soft about _this_ ,” Beau teases, pressing up with her hips harshly. She smirks when Yasha’s eyes flutter shut for just a moment. 

“Not what I meant,” Yasha says, her voice gravel. She lightly punches Beau’s shoulder, then smiles. “The really nice thing is that you’re not fucking cold, like your glass cock.”

“You are the one who picked it out,” Beau laughs. “No one to blame but yourself on that one.”

Yasha laughs. “Okay, that’s fair.” She traces her fingertips along Beau’s jaw with a gentle smile. “I just thought it suited you.”

Beau melts under Yasha and knows there’s a stupid ass goofy grin spreading across her face. She crunches up to kiss her girlfriend softly. Yasha smiles against her lips. 

“I love you,” Beau says softly when they break apart. “I hope you know that. And I hope you know you make me so fucking happy.”

Yasha’s smile is shy as she curls into Beau’s now larger frame just a bit. “I love you too,” she whispers back. “You make me so very happy, too.” 

Beau feels absolutely giddy and overcome with affection for the buff woman in her lap. She leans up to kiss Yasha again before holding her close. Beau tucks her legs and quickly tips Yasha backwards onto the bed, gently laying her down without breaking their kiss. 

Yasha sighed as Beau settled over her. She was still buried inside of her and as Beau loomed over her, her hips began a slow roll, dragging her cock out slowly and pushing back in deep. 

Yasha broke the kiss with a moan, arching beneath Beau, her hips canting up and meeting Beau’s hips. Beau slid her hands up Yasha's arms and to her hands, interlacing their fingers and squeezed. Yasha smiled up at her, breathing heavily and gasping each time Beau sank into her and bottomed out. 

They stared at one another, bodies rolling to meet each other, wanting to give pleasure as much as take it. Beau's eyes wandered over Yasha's face, taking in every single minute emotion that crossed it. "You're so beautiful," Beau whispers. "I love having you beneath me like this." Beau's voice is soft, soothing, gentle like the roll of her hips as she pushes deeply into Yasha.

"I've been- beneath you- before," Yasha says, her voice stuttering on each of Beau's strokes. She raised her legs and hooking her knees on Beau's hips.

"I've never been able to pin you like this before," Beau says. To prove her point, she slams her hips forward and Yasha arches beneath her with a broken sob. She tries to pull her hands away from Beau's grasp to hold the woman, pull her closer, but Beau's hands tighten in hers and Beau presses her down into the bed. "It's fucking intoxicating. I see why you like to hold me down so much."

Yasha smiles up at her again. A challenge. "You like holding me down?"

Beau smirks. "You _love_ me holding you down." 

Yasha's breath catches as Beau pushes deeply into her again but she doesn't break eye contact. "I love everything you do to me," Yasha says honestly.

"And if I flipped you over, fucked you from behind? Would you love that too," Beau asks breathily. 

Yasha moans and squeezes Beau's hips with her knees. " _Yes_."

Beau surges against Yasha, kissing her deeply before releasing her hands and pulling away. She pulls her cock from Yasha's cunt and then grabs the woman by her hips and forcibly flips her onto her belly. Beau never gets to manhandle Yasha this way, she's normally too small to move her tank of a girlfriend. But with the magic of the scroll causing her to grow, she now has the leverage to do so. And by the moan that escapes Yasha's mouth, she's enjoying the change of dynamic, too.

Beau positions Yasha, pulling her ass into the air just enough to sink her cock back into the woman. Yasha moans loud, the new position causing Beau to feel thicker than she is. Beau's hands grip Yasha's shoulders and she begins a quick and hard pace, slamming to the hilt again and again. And Yasha could do nothing but lay there and take it.

And take it she did. She reveled in the way Beau fucked her, pinning her to the bed as she took her pleasure. Yasha's hands fisted into the sheets as she called out Beau's name, encouraging her to move faster. It was so different than their usual couplings; Beau couldn't actually pin Yasha down even when she fucked her, she just didn't have the strength for it. But it was a scene and an unspoken rule that Yasha let her. Not for Beau's pride, but because Yasha wanted to be beneath her and held down as much as Beau did.

But now Beau _did_ have the strength and Yasha _could_ push back a little against her. This was a gift for Beau, the scroll, but Yasha was finding it to be just as much for herself, too, and happy that Beau had changed her size to allow this all to unfold as it did.

Beau's hands slid from her back and onto the mattress as Beau fell forward, face pressed between Yasha's shoulder blades. Beau grunted with every thrust of her hips as Yasha lifted her ass to try and take her as deeply as possible. The bed shook beneath them with the force of Beau's hips and her cock, being bigger than her glass strap, burned just this side of pain inside of Yasha, causing a delicious type of soreness between her legs. Her inner walls fluttered wildly and she felt the pressure building and new it wouldn't be long before she came.

"Beau," Yasha gasped, begging. "Beau, _please_."

"Are you close again, baby," Beau asked, heart beating hard in her chest. She gripped the sheets in her hands, used the leverage to try and slam into Yasha harder.

Yasha sobbed, nodding. "So fucking close," she whimpered.

"Come for me, Yasha," Beau says, her voice a soft demand. 

Yasha cries out, her voice muffled as she presses her face into the mattress. Her body locks up for a long, glorious moment before she spasms, her hips pressing down into the bed. Beau follows her down, rutting into her, fucking Yasha through her release and through to the other side of it. Yasha's inner walls clench hard around Beau and, again, through sheer force of will, does Beau manage not to tumble over with her girlfriend.

Finally Yasha's spasms cease and she fully collapses onto the bed as Beau stills above her. Yasha moans softly as she feels Beau's lips kissing along the back of her shoulders, then gasps when she feels Beau sucking a bruise into her skin.

Yasha feels heavy, gulping air into her burning lungs. She can feel the tiredness creeping into her body, content to have Beau's weight above her. But the night isn't over just yet. Beau hasn't come yet and Yasha knows there's something Beau wants by the end of this and Yasha desperately wants to give it to her. She raises her arm back and nudges Beau, who gently pulls away and allows Yasha to roll over.

Beau takes in the beautiful woman beneath her and how her pale skin glows with a pretty pink flush, her chest heaving as she breathes. Yasha reaches for her and Beau leans over her, resting her forearms on either side of the woman's head as she leans down to kiss Yasha slow and deep. Yasha's hands travel down Beau's sweat slicked back as she breaks the kiss and looks up into Beau's handsome face.

"I've got one more in me," Yasha says softly. "You haven't come yet and I know you need to."

Beau groans. She tried ignoring how hard she was, how heavy her cock felt. Beau's entire body shook with unreleased need and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back if she sank back into Yasha's wet warmth again. But, there was another worry in her mind and Beau needed to ask before she went further with their night.

Beau bumped her nose against Yasha's own, her lips tickling over Yasha's mouth as she said, "Do you remember why I wanted a dick in the first place?"

Yasha's face spread into a slow, warm smile. "I remember," she said simply.

Beau swallowed hard, anxiety pooling into her gut. "Would that okay," she asked. "You've been so fucking great tonight," Beau said, a slight crack of emotion in her voice. "You've given me an opportunity I didn't think I'd get and shared it with me and fuck. I'm getting sappy," she said with a watery chuckle, bringing a hand up to brush at her eyes. She looked back down at Yasha, who was still smiling up at her with all the adoration in the world. "I don't want to ruin your gift by doing something you don't want, ya know?"

Yasha raised her hand and gently ran her knuckles along Beau's cheek. "Which is why I told you I could go one more round. I knew what you wanted when I gave you that scroll, what the end of the night would bring. I want it as much as you do because it will make you happy, my love. There's no reason to hold back."

Beau smiled. "Really?"

Yasha pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Beau's mouth. "Really really."

Beau's smile widened and she kissed Yasha again. Beau angled her hips, pulling back until she felt the tip of her cock at the near soaking entrance of Yasha's cunt and slowly pressed forward. They moaned into one another's mouths as Beau slowly sank fully into Yasha once again. Beau's arms shift to beside Yasha's head and she leans on her forearms, fingers lightly tangling in Yasha's hair. Yasha's arms link under Beau's and her hands press into the muscles of Beau's back, pulling her closer.

They stay like this for a long while, bodies gently rocking into each other as they kiss slow and deep. The pleasure builds slowly in their bodies and near the end they're both panting heavily against each other's mouths, pulling at each other, trying to get closer.

Beau's cock feels heavy as she pumps into Yasha, the other woman's inner walls pulsing around her. They're both so close, their rhythm no longer fluid as they desperately chase their peak pleasure. Yasha's blunt nails are digging into Beau's skin as she drags her hands down her back, cupping her ass and pulling Beau hard against her.

"Fuck, _Beau_ \- there, _right fucking there_ ," Yasha cries out. 

Beau buries her face in Yasha's throat, grunting as she slams her hips in Yasha at a blistering pace. She feels Yasha tightening around her again, wants Yasha coming over her cock. Wanting to come _inside_ of Yasha at the same time. So she angles her hips, catching Yasha's clit on each down stroke and it has the woman thrashing beneath her, calling her name.

Finally, Beau's body seizes above Yasha with a broken sob. Her cock twitches and she comes hard, spurts of come coating Yasha's inner walls. She presses her cock deeper into her girlfriend, hips stuttering as she presses closer to Yasha's body.

At the feeling of Beau shivering above her, inside of her, Yasha arches her back and comes with a shout. Her soft inner walls clench tightly around Beau's shuddering shaft, milking her and pulling as much as she can from Beau.

Beau sobs again, her arms tightening around Yasha's shoulders as she tries to pull herself closer to the woman beneath her. Her cock, still twitching, gives several more, albeit weaker, spurts inside of Yasha's cunt.

They ease back into themselves, muscles relaxing as they both breathe heavily from their release. Beau's hips give a few languid pumps into Yasha, who softly groans each time Beau shifts inside her. 

Finally they relax, feeling their hearts thudding hard in their chests where they're pressed together and gulp in air. Their bodies are slick with sweat trying to cool their heated bodies.

They lay together for a while, still breathing in tandem, relaxing further into each other. Finally Beau gathers her strength to lift herself up and look down at Yasha, who has a smile on her face.

" _Fucking shit_ ," is all Beau can manage to say.

Yasha, having recovered more of her brain cells than Beau, laughs softly. She trails her hands along Beau's back, soothing red and angry lines she knows are there. "Well, how was it? Everything you thought it'd be?"

Beau whimpers and rests her head on Yasha's chest. She listened to Yasha's beating heart with a wide smile. "So much better than I thought it would be." She looks up towards Yasha and smiles, feeling herself go soft. "Thank you," she says. "So fucking much."

Yasha smiles and guides Beau's head back to her chest and cradles the woman on top of her. "I'm glad you enjoyed your gift," she whispers.

Beau nods, rubbing her cheek against Yasha's skin. "It was very, _very_ nice." Then she sighs. "We should prolly get cleaned up."

Yasha hums and releases Beau. The dark skinned woman moves and gently pulls her cock from Yasha, who softly groans at the sensation. She looks down between Yasha's legs and watches as some of her come slowly leaks from Yasha and blushes. " _Fuck_ ," she says under her breath.

"What," Yasha asks as she pushes herself up onto her elbows.

Beau shakes her head. "Nothing, nothing." She stands from the bed, knees a bit weak and turns to help Yasha who also seems to have issues with standing at the present time.

They stumble to the bathtub, soaking in the soothing hot and sudsy water and bathing one another. By the time they get out, the water has cooled. They move back to the bed after drying and, not bothering with clothes, crawl beneath the covers and dim the lights. The tower is never completely dark as some of the party don't have Dark Vision. 

They settle in the bed, Yasha tucked against Beau's side, her arm draped across Beau's belly. Soon the semi dark room fills with the sound of their snoring, bodied happily tangled together as they drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the stuff I wanted to add last chapter but couldn't quite fit in. Hope you enjoy!

Beau’s alone when she stirs from her sleep. Even before she opens her eyes, she knows Yasha isn’t in bed with her. She slowly peeks an eye open and then the other. She sees her reflection above and a small smile crosses her face. But sure enough, she’s alone just like she thought. 

She does a full body stretch, arms above her head and toes pointed. She arches her back a bit and feels a couple of pops along her spine. She aches in a pleasant way and that causes her smile to grow. 

As she relaxes into the mattress, she realizes the spell hasn’t worn off yet. She feels almost too big for the bed, even though Caleb has changed the size of to accommodate Yasha. She also feels her cock is slightly hard and chuckles when she realizes she’s sporting a morning boner. 

She closes her eyes, thinking back to just a few hours ago when Yasha handed her a scroll that let her have a dick in the first place and feels warmth spread through her; affection for the woman who wants Beau’s happiness above everything else. 

Speaking of. 

Beau opens her eyes and sits up. She pulls the blanket from her lower half and stands, stretches again. She knows Yasha isn’t far from her so she goes to check on her. She walks towards the door that leads to the main room and peers over at the fireplace. In front of it is a plush couch and sitting there is Yasha, wrapped in a blanket and a book in her hands. Right where Beau knew she’d be. 

Yasha admitted to the Nein she doesn’t sleep through the night much. She dozes off and gets the rest she needs for the next day but her sleep is more often than not broken. She admitted to Beau, during their date, that the reason for it was because Yasha could still see Beau’s bloodied face from when she tried to kill her. 

Yasha doesn’t have those dreams much anymore, not with Beau sleeping beside her. And she sleeps through most of the night now, safe and content where she is. 

But, sometimes, sleep doesn’t come easy for Yasha and when she wakes and can’t get back to sleep she would creep into this room, sit on this couch and read until she either felt tired enough to sleep or Beau would wake and they would start the day together. Looked like tonight was one of those nights. 

Beau makes her way over to Yasha, leans on the back of the couch and kisses the top of Yasha’s head. “Hey, babe,” Beau says, voice rough with sleep. 

She hears Yasha chuff, a pleased sorta grumbling she does, and Yasha tilts her head back to look up at Beau. “Hi.”

“Can’t sleep,” Beau asks, leaning against the back of the chair. 

Yasha shrugs, closing her book. “I slept a bit. You know how I get sometimes.”

Beau nods in understanding. “Yeah, true. But it’s been a while. Just had to make sure you’re alright.”

Yasha tilts her head back to look up at Beau again. “I’m alright,” she says with a smile. “I promise.” 

Beau smiles, still a bit sleepy, and begins to run her fingers through Yasha’s nearly completely white hair. 

Yasha hummed and closed her eyes. “Do you want to sit with me?”

“I’d love to,” Beau says and makes her way around the couch. It takes them a moment but they settle together, Beau beneath Yasha on the couch and Yasha stretched out on top of her, Yasha’s head on Beau’s shoulder. Yasha’s pulled the blanket over them and has propped the book up on Beau’s chest so she can continue to read. 

Beau brushes her fingers through Yasha’s hair again, content with Yasha’s weight on top of her. She feels warm and heavy and soon feels herself dozing off though not really fully falling asleep.

Beau comes to a bit when she hears Yasha closing her book and the soft _thunk_ of it hitting the floor. Then she feels Yasha shift above her before she fees Yasha pressing soft kisses against her neck. 

Beau’s hand begins a lazy trail up and down Yasha’s side and Yasha squirms a bit under her hand. She feels Yasha huff against her skin before gently sucking a bruise on Beau’s shoulder. 

Beau groans softly, feels her cock twitch beneath the blanket. “Yasha?”

Yasha hums in acknowledgment, but doesn’t stop her mouth from working on Beau’s soft skin. 

“Care to share how you’re feeling,” Beau teases. She peeks her eyes open and angles her head down so she can see Yasha. 

Yasha looks up at her with a smile. “I thought I was sharing,” she replies. Beau feels Yasha’s hand, that was playing with a dark nipple, slowly make its way down her chest, over her stomach. She feels Yasha’s hand slowly slide down the length of her and Beau takes a deep, shuddering breath, her eyes sliding shut again. 

“You are insatiable,” Beau sighs, her hips slowly pushing up towards Yasha’s hand. Yasha gets the message and grasps Beau’s cock in her hand, giving it a few lazy pumps. 

“Only with you,” Yasha whispers, placing a kiss under Beau’s jaw. She twisted her hand a bit as she slowly stroked Beau and the monk’s hips began to chase her hand as it pulls up. 

“ _Yashaaaa_ ,” Beau whined, one hand pulling Yasha closer, the other gripping at the couch cushion beneath her. 

Yasha’s hand gripped her tightly, squeezing gentle but firm, as she looked up at Beau with a smile. “Yes, Love?”

“Don’t fucking ‘yes, Love,’ me, dammit,” Beau growled. She heard Yasha softly laugh and Beau replied, indignant, “Don’t laugh at me either!” 

Yasha smirked up at Beau, her hand slowing its pace on her cock. “Want me to use my mouth for something else?”

Beau is fairly certain she’s died. Yasha just killed her. Beau just stared at Yasha, opened mouth and wide eyes. 

Of course Beau would want Yasha to give her a blowjob. Yasha has admitted to loving going down on Beau; loves tasting her. If Yasha can’t get her mouth on Beau at least once when they have sex, she considers it a wasted opportunity. 

But Beau didn’t have a dick those times. Beau’s gone down on Yasha while she’s been strapped, mostly for aesthetic reasons and Beau thinks Yasha gets more out of it than she lets on, but Yasha hasn’t done the same. But to be fair by the time Beau’s strapped Yasha has her so worked up that Beau’s aching to fuck. 

So Beau tries to swallow, her throat and mouth dry, and lightly cups Yasha’s cheek. “You don’t have to,” she says softly. 

Yasha simply looks at her, one eyebrow cocked. 

Beau sighs. “Look, I know you like giving me head but I didn’t have a dick those times. You’ve never done it for me while I was strapped so I just figured it’s cause. Ya know.” And Beau waves her hand over her cock. “I just don’t want you doing something you won’t enjoy just to make me happy, is all.”

Yasha continued to look at Beau for several long moments. Then she shifted upwards and, releasing Beau’s cock, lightly cupped Beau’s face in both her hands and softly kissed her. Then Yasha pulled back and gently brushed Beau’s hair away from her face. “Love, when have I ever indulged you when I didn’t feel comfortable?”

Beau felt herself flush a bit. “Well. Never, but—“

“Why would I start now,” Yasha asked, cutting her off. 

Beau sighed. “You just want to see me happy,” Beau said. “I just. I don’t know. I guess I assume too much.” 

Yasha pushed up and leaned her head against Beau’s. “You _worry_ too much,” Yasha corrected. “But I understand why. Also, just so we’re clear, the only reason I’ve never gone down on you while you’re strapped is because you’re so fucking horny by the time you’re in your harness that I would never have the chance to work you up more. So.” And Yasha gave Beau a pointed look but her lips were slightly upturned in a subtle smile. 

Beau’s arms came up around Yasha and hugged her tightly. “You’re my favorite. Have I told you that?”

She felt Yasha’s smile against her and then her lips against her mouth. “Maybe,” Yasha said with a smile. “So?”

Beau chuckled. “I mean. If you really want to give me a blowjob I sure as fuck ain’t gonna say no. I just want you to know that if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.”

Yasha smiled and kissed Beau softly again. “I know. But I am curious about it,” Yasha admitted as she began to kiss down Beau’s throat and to her chest. 

“ _Hmm_ ,” was Beau’s eloquent reply. 

Yasha chuckled as she reaches Beau’s breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked on it as Beau arched beneath her with a groan. After a sharp nip with her teeth, Yasha moved lower, pushing the blanket away and into the floor, and sucked a bruise beside Beau’s navel. The couch wasn’t exactly big enough for Yasha to continue so she nudged Beau into a sitting position and she stretched along the rest of the couch. 

Beau sighed and ran her fingers through Yasha’s hair, holding it up and away from Yasha’s face. Yasha smiled up at her through her lashes before kissing Beau’s lower belly. She moved along the crease where Beau’s leg met her hip and Beau’s hands tightened in her hair the closer she got to Beau’s cock. 

Yasha’s face turned, her lips pressing against the base of Beau’s shaft. Above her Beau groaned as Yasha’s lips slowly made their up the length of her. 

Beau was all but panting by the time Yasha reached the tip of her. Yasha’s eyes found Beau’s as her tongue slowly flicked out across the tip of Beau’s cock. Beau groaned, gritting her teeth as she clutched at Yasha’s hair, trying hard not to push her face down. 

Yasha licked the tip of Beau’s cock again, her tongue slowly caressing the divot before wrapping her lips around her and suckling gently on her. One of her hands grasped Beau’s shaft and pumped her slowly. 

Beau’s head fell back against nothing as she moaned up towards the ceiling. “Fucking fuck, Yash, gods _damn_.” Beau sank down into the couch slightly and Yasha chuckled as she pulled her mouth from Beau, who gave a loud whine. 

“You seem to be a bit more sensitive,” Yasha said casually. She propped her chin in her free hand while the other slowly pumped Beau’s cock. “I’d be curious to see how that feels, actually.”

Beau’s head snapped up and she stared at Yasha wide eyed. “You want a dick?”

Yasha gave a noncommittal shrug, her hand never stopping. “More out of curiosity, after tonight.”

“ _Hnng,_ ” Beau made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, heart thudding in her chest. Yasha got extremely possessive when she wore her strap and Beau could only imagine how she would be if Yasha could actually come _in_ Beau. Or on her. Marking her. 

“Oh, fuck me sideways,” Beau groaned, her head falling back again. Her cock felt heavy in Yasha’s hand and the mental image of Yasha shooting her load inside of Beau had her nearly falling over into an orgasm. It wasn’t a fantasy she thought she would have, or at least be on the receiving end of it. But with it being Yasha, all bets were fucking off. 

Yasha laughs and bends her head again, mouth over Beau’s cock. “Maybe, if you behave.” Beau gives a loud whine then cries out when Yasha’s mouth sinks over her. Yasha sucks gently, cheeks hollowing, and Beau twitches against her tongue. Her hand slowly strokes Beau’s lower half, making up the difference of her mouth. 

Beau’s hands grip the back of Yasha’s head and she slowly rolls her hips upwards, pushing a little deeper into Yasha’s mouth. She tries to be mindful, knowing Yasha’s not done this before, but it’s hard to stay restrained when Yasha’s mouth is so wet and warm and Yasha’s making small moaning sounds. Sounds Beau knows for a fact are happy as Yasha makes them when she’s tongue deep in Beau’s cunt. 

Just the thought of Yasha enjoying this as much as her has Beau’s hips pushing a little more deeply as she thrusts into Yasha’s mouth. Yasha moans loudly around her and she grips Yasha’s head a bit more firmly. 

Yasha relaxes her jaw as she slides her mouth up and down along Beau’s shaft, taking her deeper. She can taste Beau, just on the back of her tongue, and she feels a shiver run down her spine. She speeds up both her hand and mouth and hears Beau grunt above her. 

“Yash, babe,” Beau calls out with a groan. 

Yasha’s mismatched eyes flicker up towards Beau’s face, now looking down at her, and she takes Beau just a bit deeper, the head of her cock nudging the back of her throat. 

Beau whimpers, her hips stuttering as Yasha’s head bobs over her lap. “I’m not going to last much longer.”

Yasha slowly pulls her mouth from Beau and smirks up at her, her hand picking up a considerable pace. “Good.”

Beau makes another strangled noise, watching as Yasha’s head dips down and she takes Beau back into her mouth. Yasha moves with intent now, stroking and sucking Beau with an end goal in mind. 

Beau feels herself tightening and knows she’s on the cusp of climax. She feels her thighs shaking and knows Yasha can feel it too. It’s one of her tells. 

Sure enough, Yasha does notice and she quickens her pace. Beau groans, panting, as she bucks up into Yasha’s mouth, meeting the other woman’s pace. She’s so fucking close...

“ _Yasha, I_ —“ Beau tries to say, to at least warn Yasha, but chokes on her words. Her cock twitches as the pressure releases, her cock spurting come down the back of Yasha’s throat. 

Yasha grunts and pulls up and away from Beau’s cock, the shock of something hitting the back of her throat catching her by surprise. But she quickly regains herself and pumps her hand along Beau’s cock, extending Beau’s pleasure. Beau’s cock releases a few more weaker spurts, some hitting Yasha’s cheek while the rest slowly trail down over the head of Beau’s cock and Yasha’s hand. 

Beau goes limp beneath her and gasping for air as her hands stay tangled in Yasha’s hair. She feels Yasha still slowly stroking her and whines, one of her hands moving to lightly grasp Yasha’s wrist. 

Yasha’s hand stills and she gently releases Beau’s cock. She rests her cheek against her other woman’s thigh and simply watches Beau as she tries to regain some semblance of self. 

Finally Beau takes a deep breath and slowly blows it out. She tilts her head down and Yasha can see the goofy grin that almost always crosses Beau’s face after she comes and feels her chest swell with pride. 

Yasha pops her chin in her hand again and smiles up at Beau. “Hi.”

Beau chuckles and brings one hand up to run back through her loose hair. “Fuck. Hey.” 

Yasha softly laughs, kisses Beau’s thigh then crawls up to lay on top of her. Beau shimmies down so she’s laying again and hugs her close. 

Beau notices the streak of come on Yasha’s face and brings her hand up and wipes it away with her thumb. “Thank you,” she whispers. 

Yasha leans up and kisses Beau’s jaw. “You’re welcome,” Yasha says just as softly. 

Beau sucks on her thumb, licking the come from her finger before running her hand through Yasha’s hair, brushing it back from her face. “Surely I can make it up to you?”

Yasha looks down at Beau’s cock, realizes it’s still hard, and turns to smirk up at Beau. “You just want to fuck me again.”

Yasha watches as Beau’s already dark eyes manage to get even darker. “You’re fucking gorgeous. Of course I want to fuck you. Always. Forever.”

Yasha feels her chest tighten with emotion. Beau may be an insatiable little shit, but she’s an honest one and Yasha knows just how much Beau cares for her, whether she’s getting laid or not. 

“Let’s head back to bed,” Yasha says. “We’ll have more room.”

Beau flashes her a wide grin as Yasha pushes away from her and stands, heading towards the bedroom. Beau quickly scrambles off the sofa and follows Yasha inside the other room, swiftly catching up to her. 

As they enter the room, Beau stops Yasha with a hand on her shoulder. “Hold up a sec.”

Yasha turns to face her, an eyebrow cocked. “Hmm?”

Beau’s eyes were scanning the slightly darkened room, seemingly looking for something before her gaze settled back on Yasha. “There’s been something I’ve wanted to try but couldn’t cause I’m usually smaller than you.”

“What is it,” Yasha asked. 

Beau smiled and bent slightly to grasp Yasha by the backs of her thighs. Yasha smiled, knowing what Beau wanted and grasped Beau’s shoulders as Beau lifted her. Yasha’s thighs wrapped around Beau’s waist, arms tightening around her shoulders and Beau walked them over to the wall, pressing Yasha’s back against it. Beau tilted her head up and Yasha met her in a deep, languid kiss. 

Yasha rolled her hips, coating Beau’s belly with her slick. She could feel the tip of Beau’s cock pressing against her opening and moaned, her hips rolling a little harder against Beau. 

Beau smiled against her mouth and adjusted her grip so she could reach down and position her cock at Yasha’s entrance. Then Beau thrusted up and Yasha arched, head thrown back against the wall as she cried out. Beau smiles, watching as Yasha’s mouth hangs open and cries out with each thrust of Beau’s cock. 

Yasha’s body bounced quickly on Beau’s cock and Beau groaned and buried her face in Yasha’s chest. She began sucking at Yasha’s pale skin, leaving bruises with each bite. Yasha sobbed and clutched at Beau more tightly with her legs and arms as Beau sank into her, her blunt nails still digging into dark skin. 

The angle wasn’t quite right and while Beau was well endowed, she wasn’t big enough to fully bottom out in this position. But her cock did catch Yasha’s clit on each stroke and soon Beau felt Yasha’s inner walls fluttering around her cock, tightening with each thrust into her. 

Yasha’s orgasm caught them both by surprise. It swept through her hard and she bucked wildly in Beau’s arms as she sobbed Beau’s name over and over. Beau groaned and pressed her face into Yasha’s throat at Yasha’s voice calling her name, a shudder running down her spine at the octave Yasha’s voice was hitting. She thrust into her as quickly as she could muster, feeling Yasha’s legs trembling around her waist. 

Yasha groaned loudly, gulping in mouthfuls of air as she gasped. Her entire body shook and she felt Beau’s arms shaking as well with fatigue. She wasn’t quite ready to stand but knew if Beau didn’t put her down, the woman would end up dropping her. 

“Let me down, Love,” Yasha said, still breathing heavy. 

Beau wanted to argue but she acknowledged her limits and gently let Yasha slide down until her feet hit the floor, groaning when her cock slipped free. Beau stayed pressed against her, her face buried in Yasha’s shoulder where it and her neck met. She breathed just as heavily as Yasha did and Yasha’s hands wrapped around her and held her closer. 

“You make that look so fucking easy,” Beau finally said, still panting as she pulled away enough to look at Yasha. 

“You might be bigger than me, but you’re still a thin little thing,” Yasha replied. Beau gave her a look and Yasha smiled kindly up at her. “It’s not a complaint. You’re still strong but you’re built more for agility. I can’t do half the things you do.”

Beau continued to stare Yasha down before she smiled slightly. “Yeah, you’re right. And I doubt I could suplex a monster like you can.”

Yasha gave a small shrug. “Maybe with enough momentum you could.” She smiled up at Beau. “Up for more?”

Beau looked down at herself then smirked up at Yasha. As she opened her mouth to reply, Yasha cut her off with a raised finger. 

“Don’t.”

The two woman stared each other down for a moment before breaking out into giggles. Beau leaned against Yasha, pressing her face close to the other woman’s. She kissed Yasha’s cheek and pulled away. “What did you have in mind?”

Yasha smiled and turned to face the wall, bracing her hands against it. She looked back at Beau and angled her hips back towards her, an eyebrow cocked in question. 

Beau moaned at the sight of Yasha presenting herself to her. She leaned close and kissed along Yasha’s shoulder, nipping at soft skin. She laid one hand at Yasha’s hip while the other positioned her cock at Yasha’s opening, just barely pressing in. Yasha whined and pushed back against Beau, taking her a bit deeper. 

“That’s it, baby,” Beau whispered into Yasha’s hair. “Slide back onto me. Yeah, just like that.”

Yasha whined again, pushing against the wall with her hands as she moved closer to Beau, taking her cock deeper. When her ass was pushed flush against Beau’s thighs, Beau nuzzled along her shoulder with a sigh. 

“Will you fuck yourself on my dick,” Beau asked, her voice deep. “Get yourself off all over me?”

Yasha groaned, her head falling forward between her arms. Her hips began a slow roll against Beau’s cock, and the monk stood still, her hands simply resting against Yasha’s hips. 

“Fuck, Yash, you’re so fucking tight,” Beau moaned. Yasha groaned and her hips began a steadier and quicker pace. Beau let Yasha fuck herself for a few more moments longer before, as Yasha pushed back into her, slammed her hips forward. Yasha cried out, the momentum of Beau’s thrust pushing Yasha into the wall. 

“I’m so close,” Beau said hotly against Yasha’s ear. “I want to come in you again. Is that alright baby? Can I do that?”

Yasha whined as Beau pressed her flat against the wall. Yasha gave a shaky nod of her head, and tried to angle her hips back to try and take Beau deeper. 

“I want you to come, too,” Beau whispered. Yasha whimpered and looked over her shoulder at Beau, who’s arms had snuck around her belly and were pulling Yasha closer. “Can you be a good girl and play with your clit for me? Can you get yourself off while I fuck you?”

Yasha moaned, eyes fluttering shut. She titled a bit against the wall to give herself room to move her hand down her body. She gently squeezed Beau’s wrist before her hand moved lower. She felt Beau’s cock sliding into her quickly over and over again before she began a quick roll of her fingers against herself. Yasha’s inner walls immediately began to flutter and Beau pressed closer to her back. 

“Fuck, Yash, you feel so fucking good,” Beau moaned. She rested her head against the back of Yasha’s shoulder as she began to circle her hips. Yasha keened, shivering in Beau’s arms. “You’re so close, Yash. I can feel it. Come for me, please, baby.”

Yasha sobbed, her fingers working fast over her clit. It took a few moments but Yasha’s body finally locked up for a long moment before she fell into shivers, pressing against the wall to keep herself up as she came, calling Beau’s name between gasps of air. 

Yasha’s inner muscles clenched around Beau and she felt her cock twitch, come coating Yasha’s inner walls as she came. Beau groaned and rutted against Yasha’s ass, her hands gripping tightly at Yasha’s hips. 

They panted heavily, Yasha still trapped between Beau and the wall, sweat covering their bodies. They stood together, Beau still buried deep inside Yasha, for several long moments, enjoying their bodies sliding together as they breathed. 

“I think,” Yasha said before breaking off with a moan, feeling Beau’s cock give a few more weak spurts of come inside her, “I think I could finally go back to sleep.”

Beau chucked and brushed Yasha’s hair to one shoulder so she could more easily kiss Yasha’s skin. “Wear you out, did I?”

Yasha turned to smile at Beau over her shoulder. Her mismatched eyes were still dark but Beau could also see a tiredness there as well in the way her lids drooped. “In the best possible way.”

Beau preened, kissed Yasha’s shoulder then gently pulled out from Yasha’s cunt. Yasha sighed, still leaning heavily against the wall. Beau scooped her up in her arms, Yasha giving an undignified yelp at being picked up while not expecting it, and carried Yasha over to the bed and laying her gently onto it. Yasha smiled up at her before Beau quickly got a wet rag and gently washed between Yasha’s legs, careful of her tender flesh, and wiping herself down as well before climbing into bed with her. 

They snuggled close to each other, Beau curled at Yasha’s back and face buried between the woman’s shoulder blades as she and Yasha drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

They woke up at the tail end of the spell’s allotted time and decided it was best to use the time they had left together fucking.

Yasha laid on top of Beau, legs spread wide open, as Beau slowly fucked her. Beau’s arms were against Yasha’s belly, holding Yasha’s hands against her gently. Their faces were pointed up towards the mirror and they both watched as Beau’s cock oh so slowly slid in and out of Yasha’s cunt. 

Beau had kept Yasha on the precipice of orgasm for the better part of an hour and Yasha was, at this point, a babbling mess, begging Beau to let her come. Beau softly kissed the back of Yasha’s shoulder, her hips managing to slow their already gentle pace. 

“Beau, _please_ ,” Yasha begged. Her skin was flushed a pretty pink and sweat ran along her body. Beau wasn’t much better but she managed to stave off her needs, focusing entirely on Yasha. 

“Soon, baby,” Beau replied, pushing deeper into Yasha, causing their hips to rock up. 

Yasha sobbed, closing her eyes. “ _Beau_.”

“I know, Love,” Beau answered. “I just want to take care of you.”

“You do,” Yasha sighed. She tried to move her hands but Beau’s grip on them tightened. Yasha groaned in frustration. “Beau, why?”

“Because you’re so good to me,” Beau whispered. Beau watched Yasha’s reflection above her, how her mouth hung open and she gasped for air. “I want you to feel as good as you make me.”

“Then let me come,” Yasha begged. She opened her eyes and sought out Beau’s gaze above her. “ _Please, Beau_.”

“Do you ache, baby” Beau asked, her pace never changing. 

Yasha nodded quickly, sobbing again. She was so worked up and the pressure was beginning to become too much for her. “Love. Please.”

“Okay okay okay,” Beau whispered, kissing the back of Yasha’s neck. She released one of Yasha’s hands but quickly grabbed it again when it moved. “No, Yash. Let me do it for you. Please.”

Yasha sobbed and nodded, flattening her hand against her belly. Beau slid her hand down between Yasha’s legs and so very slowly began rubbing against her clit. Yasha tensed, her hips pushing up against Beau’s hand. 

“I’m so close,” Yasha gasped. “Beau, _please please please_.”

Beau was too. She picked up the pace of her hips though she kept her thrusts gentle. “Whenever you’re ready, Yash. Come whenever you’re ready.”

Yasha nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on her pleasure. It didn’t take long and soon she was calling out Beau’s name as she came, shuddering and grinding against Beau’s fingers. 

Beau moaned and pumped up into Yasha quickly. As she felt Yasha’s muscles fluttering around her she felt her own orgasm crash through her, her come coating the inside of Yasha’s cunt as she did. 

Just as Beau’s orgasm tapered off, the magic of the spell ended. Within a second Beau was back to her original size, laying beneath Yasha’s larger frame and her cock had vanished from inside Yasha. She heard Yasha cry out above her in distress at the sensation , and did her best to move Yasha from off top of her. 

Yasha shifted to Beau’s side and Beau gently tipped her to her side. She raised Yasha’s leg over her hip and slipped two fingers deep into Yasha. Yasha groaned at the sensation of being filled but settled down quickly, her inner muscles clutching at Beau’s fingers weakly as her orgasm ebbed away. 

Yasha swallowed, her throat dry, and opened her eyes to see her girlfriend back in her original body. She reached a hand out and lightly caressed Beau’s jaw with a smile. “Hey you.”

Beau smiled and tilted her face into Yasha’s palm before turning her face to place a gentle kiss in the middle of it. “Hey.”

Yasha closed her eyes, her breathing finally evening out. “You can pull out of you want to.”

Beau hummed and considered it. After a moment she did so and slid her sticky hand along Yasha’s back to pull her closer. “Did I thank you for my gift,” Beau asked in a whisper. 

“Several times over,” Yasha replied. She leaned forward to kiss Beau softly and opened her eyes. “Was it everything you hoped it would be?”

Beau gave a smile and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Still only want one sometimes,” Yasha asked. 

Beau nodded again. “It was nice having one but, yeah, I still think only sometimes.”

Yasha nodded too. “I figured that would be your response.” She shuffled closer to Beau, who’s arm tightened around her. “I got you one of the magically enhanced dildos we talked about.”

Beau blinked at Yasha. “You did?”

“Is that okay,” Yasha asked, suddenly unsure. 

Beau nodded, a smile spreading across her face. “Fuck yeah it is!”

Yasha laughed and closed her eyes. “I’m glad you enjoyed your gift,” she said. Beau could hear the tiredness in her voice and began rubbing circles into Yasha’s back. 

“I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did,” Beau replied softly. 

Yasha gave a small nod. Beau watched and listened as Yasha’s breathing began to even out and deepen. Soon Yasha was lightly snoring and Beau couldn’t help the smug grin on her face knowing she had literally fucked Yasha to sleep. 

Her confidence on the up, Beau settled deeper into the bed, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep with the woman she loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr @lyricalporcupine!
> 
> Come say hi!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! @LyricalPorcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
